Friday Night Dinner
by Lindycff
Summary: Will Friday night dinner turn into something more with Sonny and Carly


Friday night dinner  
Warning NC-17

Leaning herself against the doorframe Carly watches Sonny who was truly in his element. His sleeves were rolled up and the top buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned. With a sharp knife in his hands Carly admires his backside as he chops some mushrooms for his spaghetti sauce he had promised the boys he would make for them tonight.

"Morgan doesn't like mushrooms" she finally speaks up, reminding him of his son's dislikes.

Tossing them in the pot despite her warnings Sonny tells Carly confidently not at all surprised she was in the room with him "He likes them when I cook them for him….oh and by the way I had to buy you some new knives" Glancing her way Sonny demands "What the hell did you do to them anyways?" She seemed to have a gift in ruining kitchen appliances.

Shrugging her shoulders Carly utters out "Well the door handle was a little loose so I used one of the knives to tighten it and I used some on broken toys I was trying to fix for the boys. It worked by the way so don't give me that annoying look of yours."

"Ever hear of a tool box Carly?"

"This isn't your kitchen Sonny I don't have to defend myself to you this is my house not yours" She reminds him.

Ever since Jax had left town to find his brother who had never left in the first place Sonny had made it a custom to have "family" dinner nights every Friday night with her and the boys. She never protested since she was lonely and the boys loved it when Sonny cooked for them and so did she.

"You got that right" Sonny mumbles out to her. His kitchen wasn't packed with junk food or already made can meals. The things she had in her cupboards made him cringe whenever he would think of Carly or his boys eating that crap.

Having family dinners on Friday nights was partly because he wanted to see Carly and his boys eating properly. It was also because he was lonely and bored without Carly and the boys living with him. During the week he would find himself counting the hours, minutes and seconds until Friday would come along so he could pretend with himself for just a few hours that he had his family back.

Grabbing a dishtowel to clean the countertops, Sonny questions her "New dress?"

She would never admit it to him but when she bought it at the story the only reason why she did was because she wanted to see the look on Sonny's face when he would see her wearing it  
"Yeah I bought it the other day"

"It uh… looks nice" Truth was he couldn't look at her wearing that thing since it only reminded him of what he couldn't have.

The dress hugged her every curve and left nothing to the imagination. He often wondered how she could walk in such tight clothes but it never seemed to bother her. In fact since Candyboy left she seemed to be buying more and more dresses that showed off her goods.

"Don't you think it's a little inappropriate for a family dinner?" he adds in since she looked like she was about to go out bar hopping.

"It's just a dress Sonny the boys have seen me wearing dresses like this all the time"

Rolling his eyes he utters out "Yeah and so do the single parents at Morgan and Michael's School"

Just the other day while Carly was kissing Morgan goodbye he had noticed that single fathers were admiring Carly's body and so were a few horny teen boys. He had spent the whole time shooting people dirty looks at the way they were leering at her. Of course Carly didn't pay attention to any of them since she was concentrating on their boys like any good mother would be.

"So? Let them look Sonny? You think the single mothers don't devour you with their eyes. We're hot people so its normal that people look our way from time to time."

It happened more than once that Carly spotted hags staring at Sonny's fine ass as he bent over to tie Morgan shoes or the pick something up the boys had dropped. It always took everything in her not to scratch their eyes out for looking Sonny's way but she knew she had no clam on him so she held herself back.

When she sees his famous dimples appear Carly asks "What?"

Letting out a chuckle he utters out "You admitted I'm hot"

"I never said you were ugly Sonny. In fact our adventures in the bedroom would prove I thought otherwise" She knew he knew too damn well just how much he got to her which he used to his advantage whenever he could.

Making his way towards her Sonny nods in agreement "And our adventures we took around town or the tours we would take around the penthouse…proves you couldn't get enough of me" Getting into her personal space he whispers out "Remember when we made love on the kitchen floor?"

Nibbling onto her lower lip, Carly could smell his aftershave as she recalled the many places they made loved. He was getting dangerously close to her and she wasn't sure if he touched her she could hold back any longer especially now that Jax was gone.

"I remember every detail of the times we made love together" Truth was she often thought about them together despite her best efforts not too. She could tell he seemed surprised by her response as she gazes into his soulful chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah?" he huffs out, his fingertips linger against her arms ever so softly "What do you miss most about us Carly?"

Shutting her eyes, loving the feeling of his fingertips against her arms… "I miss your touch" she answers him truthfully. Most women fell for his dimples and charm but she fell for his touch and the soulful look in his eyes. His eyes pulled her in and his touch set her soul on fire. Opening her eyes she asks him "What about you what do you miss most about us Sonny?"

"I miss the way your body fits perfectly against mine." It was one of the many things he missed about her. Truth was there were too many things to count that he missed about her, even the stuff that drove him crazy he found himself missing.

At this point their lips were inches apart. The heat between them was building inside of both of them. The pull they always felt whenever they were in a room together was stronger than ever. The boys were playing outside and wouldn't be back for at least an hour. The fact wasn't lost on either one of them. They were alone in a hot kitchen, and no one would be coming in to "save" them for at least another hour not that either one of them wanting saving.

Licking her lower lip as his lips gets closer and closer Carly felt like she was back in November of 99 when she was dying to kiss his sinful lips for the first time. Their lips were now a breath apart, her heart was beating harder and harder against her chest. It was probably happy that her heart was winning the fight finally after months of being denied of what her heart truly yearned to have.

Locking his lips with hers he lets out a grunt as he hears her moan out in return. Framing her face with his hands he deepens their kiss, wanting more of her. He could never get enough of her. She was like his drug, oxygen, his reason to stay alive all rolled into one.

With a moan Carly tugs his dress shirt out of his pants. Their mouths were still devouring each other, both afraid if they stopped kissing the spell they were under would somehow go away.  
Gliding his hands down her face to her shoulders his lips part from her hungry mouth. Gazing into her open eyes he can see that oh so familiar look in the depths of them. It was more than lust, it was love, a craving to be with him much like his own for her.

Licking his lower lip he places a few kisses across her jawline before trailing a path of hot kisses down her neck. Her soft moans entice him to take his sweet time. It had felt like ages since he heard her moan out from enjoyment due to his touch and he wanted it to last as long as he could.

The sensation of his perfect succulent lips against her skin sent shivers down her spine. At that very moment she felt like she was a teenager again having her first kiss from her crush only it was much better since this was no crush but the love of her life.

"Sonny" she pants out breathlessly

Hearing his name coming out from her lips, was like throwing gasoline on an already burning fire. His hands cup her breast against the material of her dress, which causes Carly to moan out in return.

Their bodies turn around, somewhat like a dance as their lips lock together yet again. Sounds of hungry moans and grunts filled the room as Carly feels her backside hit the clean countertop that was beside the hot stove.

Like a magnetic force her hands finds his belt buckle. Carly does her best to quickly remove it from his waistband all the while kissing Sonny like she was a starving woman and he was prime rib, hers to devour completely.

As she tosses his belt behind him, Sonny hands slowly hike up her dress and to his surprise and delight he realizes that Carly was panty less. Sliding a finger inside of her wet folds his finger slowly enters her.

Her eyes close shut feeling his finger sliding in and out of her; she chants out his name in soft moans. Another finger of his slipped into her slippery walls, entering in and out of her at a slow pace. The slow pace becomes faster and faster as her moans gets louder and louder and before long she feels the first of many orgasms to come wash over her. Luckily for her she was pinned between Sonny and the counter because her legs felt like jello.

As she leaned her head against his should blade Sonny greedily brings his fingers to his lips, licking them clean.

Once she was composed Carly's hands work on the rest of his buttons on his shirt. Pushing his dress shirt off his hot body, Carly's lips found their way back onto his awaiting mouth. His hands cup her breast as she tastes herself against his lips.

Feeling his hardness rub against her lower body, Carly hands finds their way to his pants. It doesn't take her long to unbutton his pants and just as quickly lower his zipper; tugging on his pants and boxers at the same time they both fall to the floor. His pulsing member presses against her thighs; she could feel the wetness of his pre-cum against her skin.

With a grunt no longer able to hold back after all this time of being apart from her Sonny pushes her dress up further as his hands cups her ass pushing her upwards. As her legs wraps around him he slides his penis inside of her.

Screams of pleasure fills the room from both Sonny and Carly as his rock hard shaft penetrates in and out of her. Her fingernails claw at his back as her insides stretch from his huge size.  
Before long they both find their release and scream out each others name. Touching her forehead against his as Sonny leans them against the countertop for support they gaze into each other eyes lovingly.

By the time they fixed themselves up so they were presentable for their children's arrival that was due any moment, both Sonny and Carly were oddly silent with one another. There was no question in either of their minds if this would happen again because they both knew it would. No matter what happened between them somehow down the line they always ended up at the same place, in each other arms where they knew they belonged.

Feeling she had to say something but not knowing what, Carly whispers "Sonneee"

When Sonny glances her way Carly nibbles on her lower lip. Before she can find the perfect words to tell him which she wasn't sure even existed the sound of their boys calling out for them and the slam of the door broke the awkward silence.

Walking inside the kitchen, Michael pants out "MOM, DAD is dinner ready?"

Glancing at the sauce that was more than ready to be severed Sonny promises "In a little bit buddy. I still have to cook the noodles"

Seeing how dirty his hands were Carly adds "Which means you have more then enough time to clean yourself up. Where's your bother? I'm sure he's just as dirty as you are and I don't want him getting the whole house dirty"

"He's getting the sand out of his shoes with Max watching his every move. Max said he didn't think you would be happy if he came in with his feet full of dirt from the sandbox" 

Nodding her head Carly utters out "He's right about that"

Watching Sonny grab some brown spaghetti noodles Michael wines out in protest "Not the gross noodles dad. Mom has the yummy ones in the top cupboards."

Placing the noodles in the pot that was over the oven Sonny utters out "It's made with fiber which is good for you" When he sees him glancing at his mother for help Sonny goes on to say "And don't even try it. You eat enough junk food all week long."

Ruffling Michael's hair as he walks passed her out of the room Carly glances at Sonny and questions "Are we good?"

Grinning at her "We are more than good sweetheart"

Making her way towards him Carly whispers out "I want to take things slow. I don't want to rush into things. This time I want to get it right"

With a nod of his head Sonny flashes her his million dollar dimples at her… "So do I. We'll take it one step at a time" placing a kiss on her forehead he whispers out "And if you get scared I need you to promise me that the only running you'll be doing is running straight to me"

"I promise" Carly says with a smile.

Looking past her at Morgan who was starring at them from the doorway with a smile across his face he utters out "Hey there champ…whatcha doing?"

Shrugging his shoulders Morgan utters out "I'm hungry daddy"

Glancing at Morgan and seeing how much more dirty he was than his brother, Carly extends her hand to him "We'll eat soon baby but first you need a bath. Come on"

Watching Carly leaving the room with Morgan, Sonny felt happier then he'd ever felt in a long time knowing that his family was back on track. He knew fixing all the problems they have will take time but at least there was hope for them since Carly was finally willing to stop running from what her heart truly desires.

The End  
I hope you enjoyed this Short Fic. All feedback is welcomed and appreciated


End file.
